Resembool Reunion
by Yoko Nebutani Sheriukie
Summary: Just a little fluff for the ending of Brotherhood. I just had to write it because I needed more. Hope you like


Resembool Reunion

Ed walked up the dusty road with a smile, he was happy to be coming home. It had been three years since he had been back, and he was certain he was getting a wrench to the head for that. But he had kept contact a lot more this time around; phone calls every couple of days and he and Winry wrote letters back and forth.

But the last four letters Edward had written hadn't been responded to. Winry hadn't written him in a month, which was why it was time to come home. Alphonse was still off, and Edward wasn't worried about him, they'd stayed in contact as well; Alphonse was doing really well, even had a girlfriend. Edward took a deep breath of the clean air, it was so nice to be out of the city. Edwards eyes lit up as he spotted the house he'd come to call home. Laundry was blowing in the breeze out on the line, Ed could hear Winry working in her shop; and Den was laying on the front porch wagging his tail.

When he spotted Ed he jumped up and ran towards him barking loudly. He could hear the clanging in the work shop stop and smiled, she was coming. Den knocked him to the ground and he laughed as his face was licked all over. It took a while but eventually Ed got Den to settle down and got up off the ground. He stood and looked to the house where he saw Winry looking at him surprised.

"Ed?" She whispered disbelieving." She took a hesitant step forward and Ed smiled. "I'm home Winry." Ed said with a huge grin. Winry ran forward and threw her arms around his neck, holding Ed tight. "Ed" She whispered and he could hear the tears in her voice. "Winry why didn't you respond to my last couple of letters?" Edward asked wrapping his arms tightly around her and rubbing her back lightly.

"It hurt to keep writing you when you would never say when you're coming back. I've missed you so much Ed." She said squeezing him more. Ed chuckled and wrapped her tightly in his arms kissing the side of her head. "Well I'm home now Win! And this time we're not going to be separated." He said softly and she pulled away to look him in the eye.

"Ed does that mean you're not leaving anymore?" She asked nervously. He shook his head. "I'm still in the military so I can't stay here till I'm discharged. But don't you remember what I said at the train station?" Ed asked putting a hand on her cheek, he'd managed to get a little more smooth since leaving. Winry nodded and leaned into his hand. "You asked for half my life in exchange for half of yours, and I said you could have it all and you smiled." Winry said looking him right in the eye.

Ed leaned forward and ligtly touched his lips to hers, a first kiss she would never forget from a boy….no a man she couldn't live without. "That's right Winry, you said I could have your life. And I'm here to take it." Winry's eyes got a lot bigger and she moved back nervously. Ed laughed and pulled her back to him in a hug. "Not like that Winry, you automail freak, I'm not leaving here without you! We're not going to stay apart any more. Plus I've gotten taller and my leg could use some repairs."

I pulled away and "Ouch!" I yelled as Winry hit me with her wrench. "Winry what was that for?!" I yelled angrily. "That for saying something so sketching you idiot!" She yelled and then pulled me to her by my coat and kissed me with everything she had. "But I'm really glad you're back here for me Ed. I've missed you so much." She said softly laying her head on his shoulder. Ed pulled her close to him, wrapping her tightly in his arms. "I missed you too Winry." They stayed that way for a while, just holding each other. "Come on in the house and let me see that leg, then we'll talk some more." Winry said taking his hand and pulled him after her inside. Winry looked him over, yelled at him about not caring for his Automail leg and then brought him into the kitchen to make them something to eat.

Winry had been on her own for the past year since Pinaka had passed away. Ed felt bad about leaving her all alone, which is why he had made sure to write her even more. Once they ate they moved to sit out on the porch. They sat in a swing Ed had made Winry, she was snuggled up to his side and his arms were draped over her. "Ed can you explain to me what you meant now? About not leaving without me?" She asked softly and uncertainly.

Ed smiled and lifted her chin to look her in the eye. "I mean that you offered me your life and I'm taking it. You're coming back with me to Central, we're going to get married and I'm going to take care of you." Winry looked surprised but then she got the happiest smile ever and buried her nose in his shirt. "Sounds like a good plan." Winry said softly.

Ed smiled and leaned his head on hers. "I thought you might like it. So should we married here or back in Central? I know girls like big weddings…." Winry shook her head. "No let's get married here. And I don't need a big wedding, lets just get Al, Roy, and Riza here. The people we look up to and love the most." Ed laughed and nodded. "You know Armstrong will come along as well." Winry laughed and nodded. "Well then lets have the wedding in Central, that way any of those crazy people that believes in you with me can be there!" Ed pulled her tight against him.

They stayed in Resembool for a couple of weeks just relaxing before heading to Central. The wedding wasn't big and flashy, in fact only have the army showed up for it. Armstrong married them and Riza and Roy went in together to give them a grand honeymoon. Alphonse returned to Resembool with Mie where they planned on living for a while. Ed and Al were always looking for new secrets to Alchemy, even once they left the military. Winry became one of the most sot after autmail mechanic's in all of…well anywhere. But her finest work always went to Edward, who was more than happy to still have his automail leg if it kept his wife happy.


End file.
